


The Force of Others

by Drake_Rhapsody



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Rhapsody/pseuds/Drake_Rhapsody
Summary: It's just a presence, a small wavering within the immense power of the Force, invisible for Luke.But not for Obi-Wan Kenobi.Rogue One is with his padawan.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	The Force of Others

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing I had sitting in my computer for some time, so I've decided to post it. Here you go =)

It's just a presence, a small wavering within the immense power of the Force, invisible for Luke.

But not for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He sees them, clear as day, surrounding his young _padawan_ , waiting for a chance to help, to guide, to protect.

“Feel the Force, Luke” he repeats, and this time the young man listens.

And so, they push their energies into him.

The first one is Chirrut, putting a hand on his shoulder, keeping him calm and concentrated.

Bodhi’s hand covers Luke’s, steading the ship, eyes fixed on the path before him.

K-2SO is there too, for is impossible to believe that a droid such as himself doesn’t have a soul, and he pushes the final calculations into Luke’s head.

Cassian is on his other hand, his pulse never faltering, his aim deadly and true as ever, but when Luke press the button of the blaster, is Baze who gives him the strength to do it.

And all the way, Jyn is with him, keeping him calm, whispering words of hope in his ear, words he cannot hear but definitely feels.

Obi-Wan smiles.

Rogue One is with his padawan, they pull the trigger.

And the Death Star blows to pieces.


End file.
